filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Kristin Scott Thomas
| lieu de naissance = Redruth, Cornwall | nationalité = Britannique Française | profession(s) = Actrice | conjoint = François Olivennes (1987-2005) (divorcés) Tobias Menzies (2005-2007) | enfant = Hannah Olivennes (1988) Joseph Olivennes (1991) George Olivennes (2000) }} Kristin Scott Thomas est une actrice franco-britannique, née le à Redruth, Cornouailles (Royaume-Uni). Biographie Kristin Scott Thomas commence ses études au Cheltenham Ladies' College. Formée à l'École nationale supérieure des arts et techniques du théâtre de Paris, elle était surtout une actrice de second rôle notamment chez Roman Polanski, Mike Newell et Brian De Palma avant que sa prestation dans Le Patient anglais et sa nomination aux Oscars en 1997 la fassent connaître du grand public et en fassent une star. Kristin Scott Thomas a fait des apparitions dans plusieurs grands films commerciaux connus comme Quatre mariages et un enterrement, Mission impossible et Arsène Lupin. Séparée de François Olivennes, médecin et professeur renommé en gynécologie et en obstétrique avec lequel elle a eu trois enfants : Hannah (née en 1988), Joseph (né en 1991) et George (né en 2000), elle partage désormais sa carrière entre la France, le Royaume-Uni et les États-Unis. Elle vit actuellement à Paris et possède également la nationalité française. Kristin Scott Thomas, qui parle un français parfait, déclare se considérer plus française qu'anglaise. Kristin Scott Thomas a été la maîtresse de cérémonie du Festival de Cannes 2010. Elle avait déjà assuré cette fonction en 1999. Elle fut également membre du jury en 2000, sous la présidence de Luc Besson. Filmographie Cinéma *1986 : Under the Cherry Moon de Prince - Mary Sharon *1987 : Agent trouble de Jean-Pierre Mocky - Julie *1988 : Le Dixième homme de Jack Gold - Therese Mangeot *1988 : La Méridienne de Jean-François Amiguet - Marie *1988 : Le Bal du gouverneur de Marie-France Pisier - Marie Forestier *1988 : A Handful of Dust de Charles Sturridge - Brenda Last *1989 : Bille en tête de Carlo Cotti - Clara *1989 : Force majeure de Pierre Jolivet - Katia *1990 : Aux yeux du monde d'Eric Rochant - l'institutrice *1991 : Mio caro dottor Gräsler de Roberto Faenza - Sabine *1992 : Lunes de fiel de Roman Polanski - Fiona *1994 : Quatre mariages et un enterrement (Four Weddings and a Funeral) de Mike Newell - Fiona *1994 : Un été inoubliable de Lucian Pintilie - Parie-Thérèse Von Debretsy *1995 : Belle Époque de Gavin Millar - Alice Avellano *1995 : En mai fais ce qu'il te plaît de Pierre Grange - Martine *1995 : Les Milles (le train de la liberté) de Sebastien Grall - Mary-Jane Cooper *1995 : Le Confessionnal de Robert Lepage - l'assistante de Hitchcock *1995 : Des anges et des insectes de Philip Haas - Matty Crompton *1996 : The Pompatus of love de Richard Schenkman - Caroline *1996 : Richard III de Richard Loncraine - Lady Anne *1996 : Mission : Impossible de Brian De Palma - Sarah Davies *1996 : Microcosmos, le peuple de l'herbe de Claude Nuridsany - narratrice (version anglaise) *1997 : Amour et confusions de Patrick Braoudé - Sarah *1997 : Le Patient anglais (The English Patient) d'Anthony Minghella - Katharine Clifton *1998 : Souvenir de Michael Shamberg - Ann *1998 : L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux (The Horse Whisperer) de Robert Redford - Annie MacLean *1999 : Amour, vengeance et trahison de Malcolm Mowbray - Imogen Staxton-Billing *1999 : L'Ombre d'un soupçon de Sydney Pollack - Kay Chandler *2000 : Il suffit d'une nuit de Philip Haas - Mary Panton *2002 : La Maison sur l'océan d'Irwin Winkler - Robin Kimball *2002 : Gosford Park de Robert Altman - Lady Sylvia McCordle *2003 : Petites coupures de Pascal Bonitzer - Béatrice *2004 : Arsène Lupin de Jean-Paul Salomé - Joséphine *2005 : Man to man de Régis Wargnier - Elena Van Den Ende *2006 : La Doublure de Francis Veber - Christine Levasseur *2006 : Secrets de famille de Niall Johnson - Gloria Goodfellow *2006 : Chromophobia de Martha Fiennes - Iona Aylesbury *2006 : Ne le dis à personne de Guillaume Canet - Helene Perkins *2007 : Les Tiers-mondains d' Antoine Desrosières *2007 : The Walker de Paul Schrader *2008 : Il y a longtemps que je t'aime de Philippe Claudel - Juliette Fontaine *2007 : Deux sœurs pour un roi de Justin Chadwick - Lady Elizabeth Boleyn *2008 : Seuls two d'Éric et Ramzy - une antiquaire *2008 : Un mariage de rêve (Easy Virtue) de Stephen Elliott - Veronica Whittaker *2008 : Largo Winch de Jérôme Salle - Ann Ferguson *2009 : Confessions d'une accro au shopping de P.J. Hogan - Alette Naylor *2009 : Partir de Catherine Corsini - Suzanne *2010 : Nowhere Boy de Sam Taylor-Wood - Mimi *2010 : Crime d'amour de Alain Corneau - Christine *2010 : Contre toi de Lola Doillon *2010 : Elle s'appelait Sarah de Gilles Paquet-Brenner *2010 : Bel-Ami de Declan Donnellan & Nick Ormerod *2010 : ''La femme du Vème de Pawel Pawlokowski - ''Margit *2010 : Salmon fishing in the Yemen de Lasse Hallström - ''Bridget Maxwell Télévision *1984 : L'amour en héritage (Mistral's Daughter) de Kevin Connor - Nancy *1993 : Body & Soul de Moira Armstrong *1996 : Les Voyages de Gulliver de Charles Sturridge - la gardienne immortelle *2003 : Absolutely Fabulous (série), Saison 5, épisode 2 - Plum Théâtre * 1983 : La Lune déclinante sur 4 ou 5 personnes qui dansent de Marcel Bozonnet * 1984 : Naïves Hirondelles de Roland Dubillard, mise en scène Marcel Bozonnet, Festival d’Avignon * 1984 : Terre étrangère d'Arthur Schnitzler, mise en scène Luc Bondy, Théâtre Nanterre-Amandiers * 1985 : Yes, peut-être de Marguerite Duras, mise en scène Marcel Bozonnet * 2001 : Bérénice de Racine, mise en scène Lambert Wilson, Festival d’Avignon, Théâtre national de Chaillot * 2005 : As you desire me de Luigi Pirandello, mise en scène Jonathan Kent, Playhouse Theatre de Londres * 2007 : The Seagull d'Anton Tchékhov, mise en scène Ian Rickson, Royal Court Theatre Londres * 2008 : The Seagull d'Anton Tchékhov, mise en scène Ian Rickson, Walter Kerr Theater New-York Récompenses et nominations Oscars * 1997 : Nomination à l'Oscar de la meilleure actrice - Le Patient anglais Golden Globe *1997 : Golden Globe de la meilleure actrice dans un film dramatique - Le Patient anglais *2009 : Golden Globe de la meilleure actrice dans un film dramatique - Il y a longtemps que je t'aime BAFTA *1997 : BAFTA de la meilleure actrice - Le Patient anglais *2009 : BAFTA de la meilleure actrice - ''Il y a longtemps que je t'aime Césars *2009 : Nomination au César de la meilleure actrice - ''Il y a longtemps que je t'aime *2010 : Nomination au César de la meilleure actrice - Partir Catégorie:Actrice anglaise Catégorie:Actrice française Catégorie:Naissance en 1960